Another Perfect Day
by tannersnemo
Summary: A LunaxGinny oneshot, so yes it's another femslash. Ginny comes home from a bad day, just fluff.


**A/N** - Yeah, another GinnyxLuna oneshot. It's all I seem able to write lately, but hopefully it will pass and until then I suppose I should ride it out. But, you know I can't complain, Luna and Ginny are just too cute!

**Disclaimer** - Still don't own Harry Potter or related characters, and if I did we all know who Ginny would have ended up with seventeen years later. :)

**Another Perfect Day**

Ginny stomps up the stairs leading to the flat she shares with Luna, grumbling to herself. Today had to have been the worst day she's ever experienced, everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong. Or so it seemed to Ginny. She's the potion's master of the new generation at Hogwarts, but at the beginning of the summer she was given a choice, stay or spend the time away from the grand castle. She chose to take time off from her old school.

And instead of sitting at home all summer, Ginny got a part-time summer job doing quidditch match reviews for a wizarding sport and game magazine. You would think that this job is easy, and actually it really is. Ginny is given tickets for every other quidditch match that is to be played, and in return she has to write the review. She gets more of a deal out of it then the magazine, she figures, because she usually gets the best seats. Best box, top notch seats.

She was due to drop off the report by the end of the weekend, which was today, and she went in early planning to leave it and come home before noon. But on the way to the office, she was knocked down by a fellow worker who was writing reports on some sort of dragon sickness complexes for a neighboring magazine. Next thing she knows, the baby dragon burned her whole review to ashes. Since the burned papers couldn't be restored by magic for some reason, Ginny had to spend the rest of the day rewriting the report, just so she wouldn't be fired.

And she left her notes at home, meaning she had to remember every move made during the match. Of course the thought of coming home to fetch the notes crossed her mind, but she knew if she came she wouldn't go back to the office. And she likes the job, it gives her something to do while Luna's working.

Ginny shoves her key into the keyhole of the door, pushes it open, and steps inside. She takes off her cloak, making her way to the kitchen where she can hear the usual humming and water running. Ginny scowls, how can Luna be so bloody happy all the time? Ginny has only a handful of memories where the cheery girl was angry, and on thinking back to those occasions Ginny is suddenly glad that Luna doesn't get too upset too often.

Dropping her keys onto the kitchen table, Ginny walks over to the fridge to grab a bottled liquid something that's a shade of green.

Luna turns away from the large sink, where she's watering various potted plants. After graduating from Hogwarts with extraordinary credits, Luna went on to become a florist and this confused everyone, including Ginny. But after a couple of years Luna had opened her own flower shop, and Ginny must say it does seem a nice occupation and fits her rather well.

Ginny grumbles a hello, before jumping up onto the edge of the counter near Luna. Opening what she figures is another one of Luna's homemade juices, Ginny tentatively takes a sip before deciding it's safe to drink. Tastes like cucumber, she muses, and kiwi? Odd combination, but it's loads better than when Luna makes zucchini juice, though it's easier to let her make what she wants than to argue that it's not all that hard to buy sodas or juice from a store like normal people.

"Hello, Ginny dear. It's rather late you know, how was your day?"

Ginny parts her lips, ready to complain when she makes eye contact with the blue orbs before her. They're the same as always, large, constantly wide, and unblinking, but she can never get enough of them. Ginny can't help but smile, just one look from the blonde and the Weasley feels her whole mood dissipate,

"Oh, you know," She says, feeling her day go down the drain, "Just another perfect day."

It seemed no matter how bad a day could go, once Ginny came home to the flower girl she found her foul mood disappeared. Luna smiles,

"You say that everyday, how can you have a perfect day everyday?"

Ginny leans her head down from the counter, catching Luna in a kiss.

"Because I have you to come home to everyday."

Luna smiles warmly, kissing the ginger again before pulling her off the counter,

"Lovely, now help me carry these out to the loft. It's the end of August already and if I wait any longer the flat will be crawling in Skunktailed Dillblithers."

Luna takes three large pots in her arms, walking into the hall still rambling about the skunktailed dillblithers. Ginny grabs the last two remaining pots with her free arm, shakes her head, and makes her way to the stairs leading to their loft. Yep, another perfect day.

**A/N** - I rather like the idea of Luna becoming a florist after graduating Hogwarts. And I read so many stories where Ginny exceeds in potions, I think she could do well as potion's master. Well, hope this was to somebody's liking. Hopefully I'll have something chaptered up for you guys soon.


End file.
